narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hokage
The are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Four shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with another shinobi gaining the title of Hokage Candidate. Overview The title and role was created by Hashirama Senju shortly after the establishment of Konoha.Naruto chapter 625, page 7 Generally, the new Hokage is selected by the current Hokage upon their retirement, but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Fire Daimyō will appoint a Hokage Candidate upon the recommendation of the Konoha council and the Fire Daimyō council. Afterwards, the candidate will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage. After being approved, they move into the Hokage Residence to live in and have their faces carved out in the monument behind it. If the former Hokage is still alive, they will generally keep helping out, making the transition easier and more stable. The Hokage carry their title for life, even after retiring from active duty. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy. List of Hokage First Hokage Second Hokage Third Hokage Fourth Hokage Fifth Hokage Other Hokage Sixth Hokage Candidate Alternate Fourth Hokage In the Genjutsu World in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Kizashi Haruno was the Fourth Hokage, however, like Minato in the real world, he died protecting the village. Trivia * Hashirama Senju was the one to coin the term "Hokage", and actually intended the position to be held by Madara Uchiha. The decision, however, was left up to public consensus, and Hashirama was chosen for the position.Naruto chapter 625, pages 7-13 * All of the former Hokage have been sealed away in the stomach of the Death God summoning. Kabuto Yakushi notes that none of them can be reincarnated via the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique.Naruto chapter 520, page 11 All four, however, were eventually released by Orochimaru from the Shinigami's stomach, and reincarnated by him.Naruto chapter 618, pages 13-17 * At least four of the Hokage had their official office photographs taken while wearing a ceremonial necklace of sorts.Naruto chapter 94, page 7 * Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was said to be the strongest Hokage in the village's history, as well as strongest of the five Kage of his era.First Databook, pages 117 and 265''Naruto'' chapter 94, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 140, page 3 * Kakashi Hatake has been considered a prime candidate for the position as Hokage by several characters.Naruto chapter 367, pages 9-10''Naruto'' chapter 450, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 488, page 14 He would have been officially appointed as the Sixth Hokage (either the Sixth or Seventh Hokage in the anime) if Tsunade hadn't woken up moments beforehand.Naruto chapter 488, pages 15-16''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 219 * According to Asuma Sarutobi, his student Shikamaru Nara has the ability to become Hokage, but won't due to him being too lazy to want to.Naruto chapter 328, page 8 * Orochimaru was once a prime candidate to be the Fourth Hokage, but due to his lust for power and lack of love for the village, the Third passed him over.Naruto chapter 121, pages 6-7 * After Orochimaru was passed over for this position, Hiruzen intended to choose Jiraiya to be the Fourth Hokage, but Jiraiya refused due to his journeys as an author and his quest to chase down the renegade Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 366, page 12 After Hiruzen and Minato died, Jiraiya was once again offered the position as the Fifth, but he once again rejected it.Naruto chapter 140, page 10 When Tsunade went into a coma, the Fire Daimyō commented how he would have liked Jiraiya to be the Sixth, but by that time Jiraiya had already died.Naruto chapter 450, page 14 * Naruto Uzumaki was made Hokage for a week in the storyline of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. Might Guy was also made Hokage (Guykage as it was named) in the Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden spin-off. References Category:Ninja Ranks de:Hokage he:הוקאגה ru:Хокаге